total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Noah
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Noah. Overview Noah's sardonic and sarcastic nature tends to prevent him from being one of the most liked competitors in the the competition, but most of his lines are just made to be jokes. Noah is finding it easier than in the past to make some friends, because he has toned down his snarkiness, which sometimes sounds annoying to the others. Actually, Noah is trying his best to become slowly more friendly and kind than his usual self. As of now, Noah is the lowest ranking competitor that remains in the game, having always been eliminated before the merge and even before Tyler. This is why he wishes to show to everybody his hidden potential in order to be finally recognized for his values, not only his sarcasm. In Total Drama Wild West Noah returns to be a little asocial feeling unable to trust most of the people he considered friends anymore, because it seemed they played him last season in order to reach the final four, especially Sky. He still strives his best to provide fair and square victories as in the past and does his part of the teamwork. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl Noah has to face the consequences of his actions, being view under a negative light in generally and being considered a target by many, he also has to fix his broken friendship with Tyler that keeps bullying him for revenge. Alejandro Noah and Alejandro were never in good relations so far, and this situation is still living. Noah did a cameo as "Jack The Ripper" in Total Drama Around the World and his last victim was Alejandro.Before he jumped off the plane,Noah switched his parachute with some eels. Both Noah and Alejandro are placed in the Toxic Sharks in Total Drama Toxic Brawl.The two clash continuously for their ideas being of the same cleverness but unlike the Schemer, Alejandro is very loved by the other companions, and takes frequently the leadership while Noah is put in the corner. Noah knows from the beginning the alliance between Alejandro, Tyler and Sadie, that means a big threat for him. That's why during the spare time passed watching the eating gross food challenge in Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Noah undermines Tyler's reputation in front of Alejandro telling about a plan of Tyler to rid off "the strongest ex-villain at his first moment of difficulty": this makes Alejandro pretty confused and annoyed at Tyler. The moral minatory continues in the next episodes whenever Alejandro is ignored by the rest of the team... In the meanwhile the interactions between the two gets worse and worst the more the season progresses:soon after the victory in Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Alejandro threatens Noah to stop bragging about his merits for the challenge,by the end of Toxic Battle of...Doom! Alejandro pushes Noah off the boat that brings to the Boney Island,and in En-Toxicating Alejandro along with all the others blame Alejandro for having stolen the diary of Dawn and brags the merits of his safety in the next one. Since Noah and Tyler returned friends, Alejandro gets again nervous and this makes Noah to start again his psychology game on him, as he does when Alejandro is injured and helped by none in Mutant Kingdom. Brick Brick is one of the few people to appear sincerely friendly with Noah, the other being the buddy of thousand of adventures Owen. Noah tries to talk with Brick but he's severely interrupted by Tyler's intromissions and bullying actions. Once they started arguing, Brick just left them and walked away. Cameron Noah and Cameron are pretty neutral towards each other, despite the fact that they are on rival teams. Out of the competition they interact well due to their common passion for books and intellectual activity. Cameron really impressed Noah a lot in the last relay race challenge, even to the point of appearing "more computer than human." Their friendship grows because they of them winning challenges in decisive rounds of The Super Wi-Fi Spies and Korean Teaching or Learning where they're going head to head until the end, and congratulate each other recognizing their respective intellectual values. They consider themselves as great rivals in game, but great friends in life. In Puzzle Riot, when Courtney teases Cameron about his mother, Noah demands that she leaves him alone, showing respect towards Cameron. However, Noah never offered an alliance to Cameron because he believed that Cameron was already an ally of Sky and Duncan. Despite their friendship, Cameron votes off Noah in Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, believing that he is a threat. Cody Noah and Cody used to be friends before this season started. Now, it seems as if they're in rivalry, especially after the third episode, in which Noah defeats Cody in a crucial tie. Immediately in the following episode Cody returns to favour by defeating Noah in the final challenge of the episode. When the teams merge, Noah and Cody begin to respect each other's playing styles. When they're not competing against each other they like to do some funny chats, especially about Chris McLean and his various odds, such as his relationship with Larry the giant plant. Cody and Noah returned recently to be friends as in the past, especially when Noah picks Cody for the second immunity in Puzzle Riot and later makes him join his alliance with Tyler. In Supreme Chef Auto, there's once again a conflict between the two because Cody wins the immunity and doesn't share it with Noah, showing lot of ingratitude. As soon as he loses his immunity Noah makes the alliance vote him out. Courtney Noah can't stand Courtney due to her bossy attitude and anger issues. But he doesn't have to deal with this too much for the first few episodes of Season 1 because of them both being on different teams. When Courtney starts to mock Dawn a bit too much, Noah holds a huge grudge against her and he's always ready to return all of Courtney's nastiness to her by using all his irony and sarcasm. This causes an acid conflict between the two. Noah never stops a single minute to root against her since All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. In Puzzle Riot, he's just as bad at everyone else is when she insults Cameron, telling her to shut up. He stops at nothing to get rid of her. In fact, he actually manages to convince almost everyone to nominate her in Korean Teaching or Learning and succeeded with ease. In Dancing With Cowboys, Noah beats Courtney in a country music ballad challenge, causing her team to lose and eliminate her. In the Confessional Noah admits all his satisfaction to have been finally avenged Dawn's memory onto whom the C.I.T. had spread only mud during the first season. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie Noah was pleasured to see Ezekiel returning in her place after a tiebreaker. Dakota In off screen scenes, the two become good friends, especially because Noah assures Dakota protection from all the critiques around about being a fodder in the team. Noah gets along well with her because she's generally mild like him. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie, as promised, Noah makes everyone not vote for her and this definitely convinces Dakota trust him as a friend and a leader of the alliance. During the following episode Noah supported Dakota and thanks to his continuous encouragement she manages to provide scores for the challenge, showing to be an efficient player if she wants. The two then celebrate the first victory of the Vipers to whom Dakota gives lot of contribution. The morning after, Noah and Dakota have breakfast together and while Noah expresses his sarcastic opinion on the food, Dakota stares merely disgusted:at the same time they decide to try a nibble of it and both spit soon after, engrossed. Their alliance is spotted in Red Dead Mergiton where they are both forced to take the Horse of Shame in return. Dave Noah and Dave seem like they were friends, but Dave was voted out by everyone in the first episode, and he hates Tyler for no reason. Despite his flaws, Noah actually pitied him and tried to support him during the first episode elimination. This may be because both were entertained by the other's sarcastic and judgemental personalities. In the second season Noah tries his best to bear the Pessimist Guy, but his patience ends when Dave provides a lizard tail and again asks alliances to everybody. However, Noah decides to vote Duncan out over Dave, but Dave is eliminated first yet again. Dawn Before this season, Noah never interacts with Dawn. She appears to him as a little moon-child witch, with a very kind personality, but a hidden furious one. She is actually an interesting girl to deal with, even if she is often scary. In the first two episodes, Dawn seems to hate Noah, even forming an alliance against him in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings but after he won the challenge, she seems to have changed her idea. Their relationship reaches the edge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train when at Dawn's Arrow of Shame elimination ceremony Noah all of sudden revealed to love her and gave her a kiss. Despite this he still feels guilty when it's revealed he voted her off. Overall they share the same contemplative attitude preferring to be recollected in peace and quiet more than being in the middle of the common mass:they look often for silence to be focused only on their hobbies, and the wide culture gained by Noah during his carrer of "bookworm" matches fairly with the close sensibility towards people and above all nature developed by Dawn since her birth. They find difficulties having many friends due to their high intelligence and wisedom shown in wrong uncommon ways:Noah uses Churchill's sarcasm not only to joke or mock, but mostly to provide for sincere suggestions (frequently un-listened); Dawn has the vice to creep everyone with her power of reading auras and her kind advices are usually misjudged by them. Noah took a bit to understand and develop in a solid shape the feelings for her, being not habited to be soft and romantic, but nowadays he loves her and does everything to keep her dignity safe. Dawn is actually the only reason Noah entered in conflict with Courtney and Scott in Season 1. However their relationship is broken up at pre-merge of Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Duncan In Total Drama Returns to the Island, Duncan and Noah do not interact much before the merge due to being on different teams. However, after the merge, Noah believes that Duncan did not deserve to make it as far as he did in the competition, which causes a rivalry between the two. This eventually culminates into Noah being the fifth eliminated during the merge, and him becoming bitter towards Duncan and his friends. Noah was happy when Duncan was eliminated the next episode. In Total Drama Wild West, Noah tries to make amends to Duncan when he is appointed team leader by Sky, but Duncan acknowledges him only slightly, which angers Noah. When the team loses the challenge, Noah becomes even angrier, causing him to vote for Duncan. Noah even gets one of Duncan's best friends into voting him off. From that moment on, Duncan and Noah become bitter enemies. Gwen In Korean Teaching or Learning, Gwen high fives Noah and he fives her back for a funny joke made about Courtney. Noah was the only person to have not voted for her in her elimination ceremony. This suggests that they both have respect for each other. Heather They have never interacted despite being on the same team in Season 1, though Noah probably still has the same minor conflict he's always had with Heather. Noah doesn't want to get in an argument with her and he thinks she's the deadlock of the Ducks. He was indifferent when she was finally eliminated. They also have barely any interaction in Season 2 due to being on different teams. Jo Noah supports Jo for unknown reasons during the 2nd nomination of the Pythons where she was at risk of going home. Lindsay Being the girlfriend of his former best friend, Noah acts friendly with Lindsay despite he likes to get often fun of her goofs. Lindsay was the first choice at the elimination ceremony of episode six, but at the tie Noah, feeling a little pitiful for her, decided to do not vote her again. Maybe since now he and Lindsay will develop a real friendship. Noah admires the fact that Lindsay is discovering her hidden cleverness under that dumb blond mask she wears. Tyler made Noah to vote her out for strategic purposes but Noah was actually the only one to vote her, while Tyler voted for someone else. Their friendship grows during Season 2 after they are both placed on the same team again. During the 2nd nomination of the Venomous Vipers Noah convinces Lindsay to vote out her boyfriend reminding to her that he did the same in the recent past. Their status as friends is unknown when Noah develops a conflict with Tyler. Owen Owen and Noah are best buddies by a long time,however sometime their differences can cause slight conflicts between the two,eventually they fix them immediately in a joke way. Sadie In Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions, after Noah tells Tyler that most of the eliminations he caused were because of the help of him, Sadie laughs. In A Radioactive Beginning, after Tyler pushes Noah into the lake, Sadie laughs at him. Samey Not so much can be said about Noah and Samey, due to her short time in the competition in Season 1. Noah votes her off in Volleybrawl along with his friends. Noah and Samey are put again on the same team, but Samey seems a little less talkative than previously, so he can't speak with her much. Soon after Noah saves Samey from her predictable elimination when the Vipers lose a second time in Western Tough for the Polocrossie plotting the shocking nomination of Tyler, it's revealed that the real Samey never participated, it was always a robotic copycat to take her place. This explains a lot...and infact Noah, Samey and Dakota shine during the trivia of losers making their team to reach the victory again. Noah is joyfully surprised to deal finally with the real Samey, and befriends her a little. Scarlett Noah and Scarlett predictably don't get along. Scarlett's critical nature of her team has caused Noah to not trust her much and barely interact, causing to Noah to vote her off in the 2nd round of the nomination during Relay Feelings Speed Fast and she took the Arrow of Shame. Scott Upon arrival, Scott is immediately mocked by Noah due to his lack of knowledge. Noah is even somewhat amused when Scott's team is hurt by Fang in Trials and Triva-lations. Scott eventually loses his temper with Noah, and the two have an even bigger hatred towards each other once Scott finds out about Noah's feelings for Dawn. This causes Scott to not trust Noah, since he's attracted to a strange person who Scott also doesn't like. Scott was eliminated soon after Dawn when his team lost again. Unlike other contestants, Noah was happy to see Scott eliminated. Because of them being on different teams a second time in Season 2, the two have less interaction, their conflict being subdued currently. However in Western Tough for the Polocrossie Noah gets again made fun of for his poor cleverness warning him about the presence of Fang even in this season. Surprisingly this wasn't a lie, but Scott refuses to listen making him be bitten all of sudden by the mutated shark. Noah snickers and rushes to the confessional bursting out in loud laughters as he hears Scott screaming while being chased. Sky Sky and Noah are linked by a common former friend: Tyler. Even if they are on different teams, Sky sometimes encourages Noah to be more enthusiastic and competitive and less snarky. This brings a very mild friendship without much interaction. In the last two episodes Sky votes off Noah for being the biggest threat in the game. In Totally Dramatic Finale! Noah votes for Sky to win over Cameron. In Trials and Triva-lations Tyler introduces Noah to Sky. The two briefly chat before being placed on opposite teams. Sky is happy for Noah and Tyler when they win, but quickly realizes she must vote a contestant out. Noah approaches Sky and the others and tells them he is glad they got rid of the annoying Dave. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky is happy for Noah when he shares his first kiss with Dawn. Despite he voted for her final victory, Noah can't hide anymore the frustration he felt inside after Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze and in Season 2 he develops a slight grudge on her. If Sky admitted her fault having voted off her mild friend, Noah would forgive her for that, until this happens, he doesn't trust her yet. Plus she gets along with Duncan that became an enemy of Noah. However after the third challenge they partially solved this situation and returned to their mild friendship. At the point that Sky revealed to Noah her crush for Duncan and asked to him to give his opinion about it. In Totally Dramatic Finale! Chris reveals Noah and the other eliminated contestants to the finalists, Sky and Cameron. Noah informs Sky that he knows that she is the reason he is eliminated. Sky apologizes to Noah and states that she is sorry for voting him out, Noah tells Sky that he will vote her to win the season. When Sky is announced victorious, Noah and the others cheer for her. In A Wild Western Introduction Sky chooses Noah to be on her team due to his dominance in individual challenges. When Sky steps down as team leader for the challenge and allows Duncan to be team Leader Noah finds this as a sign of weakness on Sky's part. He is also constantly questioning Duncan's leadership skills which irritates Sky. The Vipers lose the challenge, and when Sky asks who Tyler voted for, he responds Duncan because Noah told him to. In 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Sky asks Noah if he thinks that she is attracted, and if she is getting weaker in the game. Noah tells Sky that she thinks Duncan is distracting her and that he believes she has a crush on him. This leads to Sky trying to deny and cover up for the fact that she likes him. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie, Sky reveals an important piece of information to Noah. Everyone except for Noah is away, so Sky decides to clear her conscience, and reveals her feelings for Duncan, but she is scared that she may be weakened by her feelings towards him. When Tyler is eliminated, Sky suspects Noah because she knows all of the others she is aligned with would not vote out Tyler. In The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Sky finds out Noah is the reason for Tyler's elimination. She confronts Noah about it, but he dodges all her questions about it. In her confessional she states that if the Vipers lose again Noah is next to go. In Red Dead Mergiton Sky tells Noah to hurry up his play, he immediately takes offense and states the other contestants do not know the meaning of art. Sky convinces the others to eliminate Noah and Dakota, and when his name is not called Sky says goodbye in a mocking tone. She also says that it is payback for eliminating Tyler. Tyler '' For more information about this section, visit: Noah and Tyler'' Throughout the show Tyler makes Noah become more and more involved in the game, and as a result of this, Noah starts to win some of the challenges for their team. This makes Noah very thankful for Tyler being his best friend on the show. Both create an alliance early on in the competition, and both make the merge in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. Both friends make the Merge together, and Noah starts winning a tonne of challenges. This made Tyler very happy, and proud of Noah. On some occasions their alliance is tested out, but through thick and thin, they make the Final 6 together. On the way there, they lost 4 members of their alliance, including Scarlett, Heather, Lindsay, and Gwen. In Supreme Chef Auto, Noah and Tyler are last people from the Screaming Ducks left, in which Noah feels terrified. However, Tyler doesn't as he has alliances with Duncan, Cody, Cameron, and Sky. But Tyler states that Noah is the one he wants to take to the Final 2. The both of them team up with the rest to vote out Cody in Supreme Chef Auto but in Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, Duncan finally gets everyone besides Noah and Tyler to get Noah eliminated. Tyler is devastated and vows to win for Noah. In Total Drama Wild West, both Noah and Tyler return for another Season. Both are super happy to see each other return, and once again build a power alliance. They both were chosen to be on the Venomous Vipers by Sky. This leads to their alliance being even more powerful, because they are on the same team once again. At the end of A Wild Western Introduction, Noah finally stands up to Tyler, taking charge of the alliance, and forces Tyler to vote out Duncan, which cause Tyler and Duncan to have a large conflict, as well as Noah and Duncan. Noah soon believes that Tyler is a fraud and votes him off. This causes for Tyler to never want to see him again, and then a very deep conflict between the two forms, as Tyler will not take Noah anymore. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Males Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions